All That Matters
by Herr Regis
Summary: Simba's life is full of turmoil: Zira, Kovu, his adventurous daughter Kiara, and his pride. What he needs is some time to clear his mind and remember what is really important to him.


Here's a Simba X Nala one-shot, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>All That Matters<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun slowly set over Pride Rock, peeking behind the horizon and creating a soft pink stripe, traveling from one end of the sky to the other. Heat radiated from the stone, creating small waving streaks that could on occasion be spotted by the naked eye. Simba sighed to himself, his cheeks falling into a frown that weighed down on his muzzle; he hung his head. With distressed and troubled hazel eyes, he looked to the still blue sky, seeing the first stars to appear.<p>

He stepped away from the den, looking over his shoulder as he padded away to be alone. He went on, making his way to a place he knew was safe and where he could think. Simba took to his perch atop Pride Rock, laying down and crossing his paws. He looked to his left, remembering when his father took him there.

Simba had no sons, and had never taken his daughter up to that spot. He sat, wondering if Kovu would make for a good son, and for a good king. His heart had been filled with rage that afternoon, his muscles weakened and his body pushed after an attack, an attack orchestrated by Zira and her cunning son. Simba had had enough.

He waited, smiling to himself when he heard paws lightly stepping closer to him, anxiously deciding whether or not to go or to stay, anxiously deciding whether or not to announce their presence or to be a surprise. Simba looked over his shoulder, seeing his mate standing behind him.

Nala walked over, understanding his friendly smile and his need for support and company. "You look a little beat up." She nuzzled against his mane for a moment, licking a scratch he had on his leg that had yet to be attended to. Simba winced, Nala easing off without stopping. He sighed, leaning against the thin, pale, lioness and closing his eyes. "I feel beat up." Nala nodded to him, embracing the lion gently, tucking her head beneath his chin and against his neck.

She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent and thinking. "Kiara will come around, she'll always love her daddy." Simba smirked, resting his large and heavy paw on top of hers. "I hoped that Kovu was genuine, I thought... I trusted him, and then... he was prepared to kill me, Nala. If he hadn't hesitated, I'd be gone." Nala frowned, nestling in closer to her mate. "I don't really know what's happening anymore." Simba squeezed back against her, feeling helpless.

She remembered the first time she'd been told the love of her life had died, and in her youth she felt such pain and loneliness from that announcement. Now, she couldn't imagine what it would be like again. "She loves him." Simba nodded silently, knowing that as horrible as it sounded, Kiara loved Kovu. "She'll go to him, as soon as tonight, maybe." Simba swallowed hard, a headache brewing between his temples. His ears shot back, anger and fear building.

Nala felt his discomfort, trying to sooth him with a soft hush and light, caring, nuzzles. "She'll go to him just as I went to you, Simba." He smiled, licking Nala's cheek slowly before pressing his forehead against hers. Simba looked into her blue eyes, seeing everything that he was not in her. "That scares me, what if he hurts her? What if..." Nala giggled under her breath, kissing her mate once in order to silence his worry. "Kovu would never lay a paw on her, he's... arrogant, but sweet." Simba chuckled, nodding his head. "Maybe I was a little harsh on him, banishment and all... Kiara was really upset, too." Simba looked away from her, frowning, embarrassed for himself.

They laid there, pressed up against each other and looking out over the Pride Lands with curiosity and an overwhelming sense of worry for their only cub. Simba started stoking her side with his paw, bored, wanting to get away from the stress of his life. Nala laid back, purring softly to his touch. "Do you like that?" Nala nodded with a light moan, smiling with her eyes closed.

Simba leaned forward, kissing her neck several times softly. Her paws wrapped around his shoulder blades, Nala continuing to purr and will him on. "We've got some alone time." Nala giggled, nodding her head with another satisfied moan.

He moved down again, starting to kiss her chest with slight vigor, Nala's claws beginning to scratch at his fur. "Are you sure?" She looked at him seriously, seeing his eyes flush with lust. He rolled on top of her, the lioness beneath him smiling and rubbing noses with him happily.

"At least you're not so rambunctious, just naughty." Nala smirked, blocking his attempt to kiss her by firmly pressing her paw against his face. "I love you, too." She stared at him jokingly, cocking her head back in a playful way. Simba gave her an overly wet and long kiss on the cheek, making a loud kissing noise as he did so. She giggled again, rolling around with him on top of Pride Rock.

She stopped him, straddling the lion and pressing her paw against his muzzle, silencing him. She looked around, then facing him smirkingly. "Just a quickie." He smiled, nodding excitedly and kissing her. "I can be quick." She pressed down on his muzzle again, still looking at him sternly. "As long as you're thorough." Simba smirked, forcing her into a pin and resuming his affectionate pecks.

Nala closed her eyes, feeling his mane pass through her paws. Simba let the world slip away. No Zira, no Kovu, no problems to worry about: all that mattered in Simba's mind at that moment was Nala.

* * *

><p>That's all for this Simba X Nala one-shot!<p>

If you liked it: please **Favorite**, **Follow**, and **Review**!

* * *

><p><strong>Herr Regis<strong>


End file.
